Love, Hate, and Chaos
by Rei the Wind Spirit
Summary: Yaoi Content;IvyMaxi,MaxiYunsung, MaxiKilik, MaxiYunsungKilik
1. Default Chapter

_Love, Hate, and Chaos_

Rating: R

Warnings: Some Language, Sexual Activity, Shounen-ai

Pairings: (Takes a deep breath) Maxi x Ivy, Maxi x Yunsung, Maxi x Kilik,

Maxi x Yunsung x Kilik

NOTES: This is based off of Soul Calibur 2, not 1. If something in here does not go along with anything from the first one live with it. This is based off of what I got from 2. Also, I prefer to Maxi in his alternate costume (Blonde) rather than his original.

Summary:

A war is brewing over control of the Soul edge with Nightmare as the catalyst. People from far and wide are searching for it to gain the necessary power to take the world. Ivey, being severely determined to gain that power for her own twisted means, has seduced Maxi into being her knight even though she is ore than capable of protecting herself. She wants him to gain an edge in her plot against Nightmare to take the fabled sword from him. But when Maxi meets a young man from a far land, will Ivy's powers of seduction hold swat over Maxi? Little does Maxi know, that another love stirs right under his nose. How will this twisted triangle of love resolve, if resolution is fated? And the answer to the ever-important question, what will be the fate of Soul Edge?

Prologue

'_How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to end up like this.' Maxi wondered to himself. He now stood in a three-sided battle to the death with the sultry Ivy and the dark Nightmare with none of the three ready to back down. Maxi barely left where Yunsung and Kilik lay unconscious and maybe even... "Damn you both. I'll kill you!" he called out and charged at Ivy first._

Maxi leapt into the air, preparing to strike with his nunchaku, but had to defend when Ivy's blade struck out at him in the air. At this point Nightmare saw his chance. He moved for Ivy and brought the mighty Soul Edge high above his head, ready to strike. Upon recovering from Ivy's counterattack, Maxi also charged at her once again.

Ivy counteracted this pincer with ease. With one swing of her blade, every link of the Ivy Blade disengaged and bolted towards one of the two men still standing. Nightmare quickly returned his sword in front of him and deflected the small but deadly projectiles. Maxi deflected them with his nunchaku, but missed one that left a gouge in his left arm.

Maxi sank to his knee as the links of the Ivy Blade returned to their source. "You pathetic, wretched human!" Nightmare called out as he once again leapt at Ivy with his sword above him. Ivy, more than ready to counteract this, sent her blade out and pierce through the dark knight's chest and sent him off flying, the Soul Edge going in a different direction than its possessor.

Ivy looked on in fury as the Soul Edge pierced the ground right before Maxi. "This is goodbye!" Maxi warned Ivy as he took hold of the mighty sword's hilt. Immediately, surges of dark energy were sent throughout his body. _'No… This isn't what I wanted…' _he thought as reality faded from him and the distant past flashed before his eyes…

Hi everyone! First I'd like to say that this is my first Soul Calibur fic and my second fic in process. Against some of my better reasoning, I have decided to take on the task of 2 fanfics at once, my other being a FFVIII. This is only my second, so please try to understand that. I'm doing my best at writing and am always willing to accept suggestions as to how to better it. So, if you have any suggestions or comments, leave a review and I'll take it into consideration. And did I mention that it's greatly appreciated? 'Cause it is! I'm always willing to give help and always willing to accept it. Thanks much!


	2. The Seething Temptress and Her Evil Plot

Rating: R

Warnings: Some Language, Sexual Activity, Shounen-ai

Pairings: (Takes a deep breath) Maxi x Ivy, Maxi x Yunsung, Maxi x Kilik,

Maxi x Yunsung x Kilik

NOTES: This is based off of Soul Calibur 2, not 1. If something in here does not go along with anything from the first one live with it. This is based off of what I got from 2. Also, I prefer to Maxi in his alternate costume (Blonde) rather than his original.

Summary:

(See prologue for the Summary)

Chapter 1: The Seething Temptress and Her Evil Plot

Maxi walked down the dark street with the occasional light gleaming out through a window. He heard a scream. "Get off of me!" the woman's voice came. Maxi decided to investigate and headed in the direction of the call.

Maxi came around another corner to find a very large, burly man pinning a smaller, white-haired woman against a nearby wall. Apparently the woman had noticed him for she called out to him. "Please! Get him away!" she called to Maxi. The man turned to look at Maxi. "You'd best be on your way. Don't want any accidents now, do we?" the man said sarcastically. "You really want me to knock you out that bad, huh?" Maxi countered the man's arrogance with his own.

"Don't make me laugh. You're so small and weak compared to-" Before the man could finish his sentence, Maxi had already lunged forward and struck him several times with his nunchaku. The man lie on the ground and Maxi stepped on his upper chest, almost on his throat.

"Can't you get up?" Maxi teased the man before striking him one last time in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You saved me," Ivy said in her sultry voice. "Please. Won't you stay the night in my home?" Ivy threw her plan into action. Her ultimate goal was to steal the power of Soul Edge from it's wielder. She heard of Maxi some time ago and decided that she would seduce him into doing it for her.

"I don't know…" Maxi said to her.

"Please. It's the least I can do to repay you," Ivy replied as she moved forward and placed her hand on the front of his shoulder.

Maxi groaned a bit, but finally consented. "If you insist," he said.

"Good. This way…" Ivy said as she tugged gently on Maxi's muscular arm and lead him toward where she lived.

The two walked down several streets before coming to a large house surrounded by an elegant fence. Ivy pushed open the gate and led the way up to the door, which she also puched open and they walked in. They entered into a small parlor with two rooms immediately adjacent. There was a dainty couch on the wall parallel to the door with an expensive vase to the left of it.

Ivy shut the door as Maxi stepped into the moderately lit room. "I can't thank you enough for helping me," she said as she moved in close to Maxi. Maxi began to step back, but Ivy grabbed him on the sides and moved in close again.

"I didn't do it to-," Ivy cut off Maxi by placing her hand on his mouth. Ivy moved him back and sat Maxi on the couch. She traced her hand down his well defined chest and abs and stopped at his waist. Maxi began to rise, but stopped when his eyes met Ivy's. Something in her eyes just made him not want to leave and he remained where he sat.

Ivy smirked and continued moving her hand lower. She brought her hand over his crotch and moved her hand forward and back against Maxi's hardening member. Maxi pushed back against the couch in the good feeling of it. Ivy toyed with a clasp on the front of her clothing and undid it, leaving her breasts free.

Ivy gripped the brim of Maxi's pants and slowly pulled them down off of him, leaving him completely naked. Ivy locked hers and Maxi's lips, allowing their tongues to intertwine in sheer pleasure. Ivy then undid the rest of her harness and let it fall to the floor. She traced her hand down Maxi's chest, playing with his nipple a bit on the way down, and placed her hand around his now hard cock. Ivy licked around the had a few times before taking the member into her mouth and began a gentle up and down motion.

Maxi let his head fall back and he gripped the couch firmly, some very silent moans escaping. Ivy then took her lips off of Maxi, got up, and went down on him in a steady bouncing motion, moaning softly as she took him in. They both moaned loudly as hey approached their respective climax.

Ivy was the first to cum with Maxi following soon after. She came down and released, crying out loudly as she did so. With one last buck, Maxi also released inside of Ivy and pulled out. Ivy laid back and rested on Maxi.

"I have you now…" she said quietly, almost inaudibly, to herself as Maxi drifted off to sleep beneath her.

-------------------------------------------------Elsewhere-----------------------------------------------

Yunsung leapt off of the boat on which he had ridden here to this city. He walked briskly, ignoring the yelling people behind him. _'The target is not far from here. She'll die tonight,'_ he thought confidently as he entered the city, White Storm on his back.

Yunsung walked through the slums of the city and eventually came to the more ritzy neighborhood. "No… No… No…" he said as he passed houses on the street. Finally he came to one and stopped. "All that stands in my way now is this fence," Yunsung said to himself as he easily leapt and cleared the fence.

He surveyed the outside of the house and finally found his point of entry. An awning with vines growing off of it stood against the house and Yunsung carefully climbed it. Rung after rung he climbed when he reached a window. He carefully ran his sword down the separation in the middle of the window, attempting to open it with minimal noise. After a few minutes he succeeded and swung himself around and landed inside the house.

The dark room revealed a bed and a vanity over against the far wall. Yunsung didn't take time to notice anything else in the room for he quickly made his way out into a hallway. From the hallway he could hear some people a distance away; either in a far room or on the first floor.

Downstairs in the parlor room, Ivy stirred. "Someone is here…" she said, causing the naked blonde to wake. Maxi nodded and pulled his pants back on and grabbed his nunchaku. Ivy also dressed and walked behind Maxi up the stairs, not bothering with her sword as she wanted to keep her innocent, helpless damsel look for Maxi, so her spell would remain at peak power.

As Maxi turned a corner, the orange haired man swung at him with his sword. Automatically, Maxi brought up his nunchaku and deflected the blow upward, causing the two to roll backwards several times, resulting with Yunsung on top of Maxi with his knees in Maxi's chest and his sword at his throat.

Yunsung remained there for a moment, staring down Maxi. _'He's not my target. But he is in the way. I should kill him,'_ Yunsung though. He drew back his sword and prepared to deliver the final blow, but something inside told him not to; he stopped merely a few centimeters from Maxi's throat.

That's when he noticed Ivy off in the background and leapt off of Maxi and stood before her. "You don't stand a chance!" he called out as he swung down his sword. But, Maxi intervened. He stepped between them and blocked the onslaught.

Almost immediately afterwards, Maxi struck low, knocking Yunsung onto his back. Maxi then placed his foot on Yunsung's sword-wielding arm and prepared to deliver the fatal blow. But he stopped short as he stared down into the man's face. _'Why…can't I?…'_ he said in his mind, curious as to why he could not finish him off.

Yunsung laid there staring into Maxi's face with apprehension. Maxi returned with a confused look. He stumbled back, subconsciously to let the other male free. Yunsung rolled backwards onto his feet and stared down the blonde man and the ivory-haired woman.

"You'll die soon, Ivy! Don't dare let your guard down, because when you do, I'll kill you then!" Yunsung called out before he turned and ran down the hall and bound out the window from which he entered and disappeared into the night, thinking of _'That man…'_


End file.
